Big Nate Comments News: Month of August
(Note: Sorry the lines are extremely spaced out, this page is acting weird) ComicRater: Welcome to the Big Nate Comments News! Please welcome my and my host, BigNateBaseball! BigNateBaseball: Here, you can find all the news about Big Nate, Big Nate Commenters, and the Big Nate Comments Wiki! ComicRater: Keep in mind, if you prefer Neptune's GoNews over ours, that is completely fine. BigNateBaseball: This is mainly aimed at the people that don't have Discord, or just want another news platform. Now, with that out of the way, lets start! Top 5 Most Popular Pages This Month ComicRater: Here, we will discuss the most popular articles this month and what they are about. Lets go! 1. The Big Nate Commenters Marble Race BigNateBaseball: This article, run by Positive Elixr Trade, also known as PET, is running a marble race! ComicRater: It looks awesome. All you do is choose two colors! BigNateBaseball: I'm obviously going to win... ComicRater: We'll see about that. 2. Commenter Island BigNateBaseball: A play on the hit TV show, Total Drama, ComicRater: @Swasimcool ran a Total Drama for the commenters of the wiki. BigNateBaseball: @Neptune7Ninja2Comics eventually took over, and it's still going strong. ComicRater: I love Total Drama! I believe it went downhill after season 4... 3. 500 Pet Peeves challenge BigNateBaseball: This one is actually pretty funny. ComicRater: You see, on May 2, 2013, Nate said he had 1 million Pet Peeves. So, one commenter took this seriously. He made a page with a challenge if people could list 500 of Nate's pet peeves. BigNateBaseball: But, it hasn't been going so well. They only have 45 so far, and its the 3rd most visited article on the wiki. ComicRater: You never know, though! 4. The ToPhu31 Crisis BigNateBaseball: We are going to talk about this later. 5. What Happened to Big Nate? The fall of newer Big Nate Comics ComicRater: I wonder who wrote this (winks) BigNateBaseball: Very smooth... ComicRater: This is a page that I wrote. It's about how I think that the newer comics aren't as good as the old ones. BigNateBaseball: This stated points about why the old ones were so good and why the new ones aren't as good. ComicRater: I expected to see a huge amount of hate from this, but I didn't. Thanks for the featured page! Big Nate Arcs This Month ComicRater: Here, we will discuss the Big Nate Comics this month and how well they we're recieved. Week 1: Pickles and Spitsy Elope BigNateBaseball: This Arc ran from August 5-10. ComicRater: It was about how Pickles and Spitsy ran away, and Nate and Francis tried to find them. It ended in them realizing they went to yoga. BigNateBaseball: This Arc was received with 50/50 reviews, some were happy and some were annoyed by it. Week 2: Nate's Baseball Team Dinner ComicRater: This arc ran from August 12-17. BigNateBaseball: It was about how Coach took Nate and his team out to dinner. No real ending happened. ComicRater: The reviews were mostly positive. People seemed to be happy with a funny arc for once. Week 3: Nate's Cinematic Universe BigNateBaseball: This arc ran from August 19-24. ComicRater: It was about how Nate made characters in a cinematic universe. He talked to Francis about his characters for 5 days, then he got a message back from the company, saying his characters sucked. BigNateBaseball: This arc received with mainly "Meh" reviews. Week 4: Hot Weather (Rerun) ComicRater: This Arc ran from August 26-31. It was a rerun from 2017. BigNateBaseball: I think Peirce deserves a break, so it's ok. But the Arc chosen is weird because Nate lives in the Northeast when it usually starts to cool down by then. ComicRater: Yeah. Let's just hope we don't get another half year rerun. (looks at 2018) The ToPhu31 Crisis BigNateBaseball: Since there is already a page on this, we are just going to summarize it for you. ComicRater: So, @PigLoverGoComics ran for admin. @ToPhu31 didn't want this, so he started bullying PigLover. More people started to join ToPhu's side after that. BigNateBaseball: PigLover asked Swasimcool if he could have talked to ToPhu, and he did. @GoldenGlory4life stopped, (A person on ToPhu's side) but ToPhu didn't. ToPhu continued to go on. ComicRater: ToPhu said he was taking a short break, and he blamed it on PigLover. A newer commenter, @ComicCreatorz, told ToPhu to enjoy his leave. ToPhu called him a nerd. BigNateBaseball: ToPhu played the victim card, but people were against him. Messages were leaked, ToPhu was banned, and he eventually apologized on Discord. ComicRater: Wow! Very dramatic! BigNateBaseball: Yeah. We aren't really gonna talk about this more, considering everyone is mostly over it. Events and Contests ComicRater: There are multiple Big Nate Contests and Events this month. if you are bored and have nothing to do, try joining these! 1. The Big Nate Commenters Marble Race BigNateBaseball: We already talked about this earlier, so we won't talk about this a lot. ComicRater: But, it hasn't started yet, So make sure to join! 2. Big Nate Trivia BigNateBaseball: Run by me, a big Nate Trivia competition! ComicRater: Make sure to join, because it looks like its gonna be a blast! 3. Big Nate Truth or Dare BigNateBaseball: Run by Spyro, a Truth or Dare challenge! ComicRater: I'm not sure about this... Do you think it will work? BigNateBaseball: Yeah! Although there is no proof they did the dares... ComicRater: Exactly! Riddle BigNateBaseball: So, what is the Riddle, you ask? ComicRater: Well, every month, during the news, we have a riddle. Here it is. BigNateBaseball: What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you'll die. What am I? ComicRater: So that's the riddle! If you can figure it out, message me on my wall! If you get it right, you can choose the next riddle for the news. BigNateBaseball: Good luck! ComicRater: So, That's all the time we have today! We hoped you liked the first edition on Big Nate Comments News! BigNateBaseball: If there is a next time, we will cover news for the month of August! ComicRater: I'm ComicRater, BigNateBaseball: And I'm BigNateBaseball, ComicRater '''and '''BigNateBaseball: And these are your hosts, signing off! Written by @ComicRater Information Gathered by @ComicRater and @BigNateBaseball Riddle by @ComicRater Featured people: @ComicRater, @BigNateBaseball, @PigLoverGoComics, @ToPhu31, @Neptune7Ninja2Comics, @Swasimcool, @GoldenGlory4life, @ComicCreatorz, @Positive Elixr Trade Category:GoNews!